


He Reminds Me of You

by Acadjonne



Category: Death Note
Genre: I don't fucking know I wrote this in math class, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6093901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acadjonne/pseuds/Acadjonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt drags Mello to see Deadpool, and he finds he doesn't hate it as much as he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Reminds Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Short fluff-y thing I wrote in math class. Somehow I'm not actually failing that class. Don't even ask me how.

Mello had to suppress a groan as yet another fifteen year old walked up to the counter, subsequently allowing himself and Matt to move a few steps closer to the front of the line.

It was the second time Mello had been to a movie theatre, or that he remembered, but the last time hadn't been such a great experience either; he and Matt had snuck out of Wammy's, and Roger tracked them down. Now they were older and on their own in LA, but Mello really didn't want to be here.

When they finally reached the concessions counter, Mello let Matt take the lead. They were seeing some superhero movie that had come out two days before, though why Matt wanted to spend Valentine's Day watching an idiot in red spandex was beyond even Mello. He had essentially been forced to come, but Matt had snuck him in copious amounts of chocolate, so he shut his mouth and took the offered ticket.

The theatre was packed when they entered, but Matt managed to find them aisle seats near the back. It was about twenty minutes after they sat down before the lights dimmed and Matt handed Mello his first chocolate bar.

Matt was as close to hysterics as Mello had ever seen him while the opening credits played; a frozen image depicting mayhem while a preppy pop song played. The screen informed them that starring in this movie, among others, were "God's perfect idiot", a "British villain", and "a gratuitous cameo", while the movie was directed by an "overpaid tool" and written by " the real heroes here".

Mello spent most of the film's opening concentrated on his chocolate bar, though eventually he ran out and began buggering Matt for more. What got his attention back to the screen was sweet, sweet mayhem.

He watched intently as the guy in red jumped off a highway railing with an exclamation of "maximum effort", only to land perfectly through a Chevy's sunroof and begin to fuck people up.

As disaster continued to unfold onscreen, Mello found he didn't quite mind Matt's choice of film so far. The action lasted about another five minutes before katanas were pulled out and up went the baddie. The character's voice cut through as the movie freeze-framed.

" _Alright, I know what you're thinking. 'My boyfriend told me this was a superhero movie but that guy in the red suit just turned that other guy into a_ fucking _kebob._ '"

Mello smiled a bit at that, and looked over at the redhead beside him when he laced their fingers together. Mello leaned closer to Matt for a moment.

"Murder and shit jokes," he whispered, "you know me so well." With that, he gave Matt a short peck on the lips, and leaned back into his seat to watch the movie.

* * *

 

When the movie ended, Matt made sure Mello stayed for the end credit scene before finally allowing them to leave. Despite his initial reluctance to see the movie, Mello really had enjoyed it, and he and Matt had made a promise to buy it when it eventually was released to DVD. As they left the theatre hand-in-hand, Matt spoke up.

"There's a reason I wanted you to see it, you know?" He asked.

"You mean, aside from using it as an excuse to take me on a date?" Mello said. Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, aside from that," he said softly, "he reminds me of you."

"I suppose he does," Mello agreed, "although you saw my scars before _I_  did, so I had to swallow my pride faster than he did."

Matt squeezed Mello's hand a bit, and they dropped the subject; mostly, anyway, given Matt's next comment.

"There is one thing different about you, though. You look much better in leather than Ryan Reynolds ever will." He smacked Mello's ass lightly as he said it, and Mello grabbed Matt by the tacky vest.

Not even caring who could see them in the middle of the LA sidewalk, Mello crashed his lips to Matt's.


End file.
